Isolated In You
by Yaoimisteress
Summary: FF7 Advent Children] O .O A twisted love story about four silver haired men and a blonde . MM Yaoi


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

The Forgotten City.

A beautiful place full of tall, milky whilte trees and healthy green grass... absolutely breath taking. Though the only piece of scenery that caught Loz's eye, was the crystal river that he proceeded to flick sticks into. Only Loz would fail to notice the stunning environment around him...

"It's perfect!" Kadaj announced happily, throwing his hands into the crisp night air.

The man with the longest hair agreed, "Yes, it is dear brother", lying on the soft green grass, Yazoo looked up at the twinkling stars.

"What do you think Loz?" Yazoo asked, looking over to his brotherﾁfs muscular back.

Loz grunted in response, obviously too occupied to really care. Yazoo smiled slightly at his brother short attention span and closed his eyes, "I think he likes it too" He whispered on behalf of Loz.

"Great!" Kadaj said, smiling.

While Yazoo and Kadaj continued to talk, Loz continued to disturb the water. Hitting the pebbles on the bed of the river. One stick had nudged a stone unintentionally, making something sparkle, something circular and of a light orange. His eyes widened in owe, what could it be?

To Loz there was only one way to find out. So without a second thought, he plunged himself into the still water. Aiming to get that sparkling object.

"Loz! What are you doing now you big oaf!" Kadaj yelled out, but received no response from Loz as he stood over the shiny object. Plummeting his hand under and grabbing a fist full of smooth stones. Studying each one carefully.

Yazoo sat up, watching his older brother throw pebbles back into the river. What's he up to? He thought curiously before the man with short silver hair ungracefully started running out of the water, a big goofy grin spread across his lips.

"What? What is it?" Yazoo asked, as his older brother scrambled to his side.

Loz opened his right hand, revealing the object to his brothers, "What do you think it is?" He asked excitedly.

"Looks like materia to me..." Yazoo answered, furrowing his eyebrows in puzzlement, "Though I've never seen materia like this before" He added. Looking up at Kadaj.

A sigh left the young brothers lips as he held out his hand, "Let me see that", Loz handed Kadaj the materia and he inspected it for a few moments before snorting, "It's obviously just empty materia Loz... You should throw it away."

"Kadaj!" Loz whined, the hurt expression on his face causing Kadaj to lift up his hands in regret.

"Or keep it, I don't care"

The oldest brother started to laugh as he looked at his find, it was the prettiest materia he had ever seen. Almost as pretty as his two younger brothers. A hand ruffled his hair, distracting Loz as he looked over at Yazoo.

It must have been his lucky day, he found materia and saw Chocobos for the very first time. He couldn't wait to see what else he'd stumble across tomorrow. Maybe they could go back to the farm? Chocobos were the cutest things.

"Na, what are we doing tomorrow?" Loz asked, wanting to see the yellow animals one more time.

"We're going to look for our brother in Midgar." Kadaj sat down beside Yazoo, the happiness disappearing from his voice as he took a more serious tone.

"Can we stop at the Chocobo farm we passed today?" The older brother asked with hopeful eyes.

Kadaj rolled his mako green ones, "No" He stated flatly.

Loz opened his mouth to protest but Yazoo beat him to it, "It's not that far from here. Just let him see the Chocobos, we won't have the time to do it later"

Kadaj looked over at his brother in disbelief, "What? Are you that childish too Yazoo? Is his pathetic need to see some overgrown birds more important than finding Mother!"

"I never said that!" Yazoo retorted angrily, "How dare you even have the nerve to say such things!"

"How dare you question me..."

Loz cringed as Yazoo back handed his little brother hard across the face, "I am not your subordinate, I am your brother. Treat me like one!", Kadaj slowly turned his face back, glaring at Yazoo.

It went silent and the silence with deafening.

Loz didn't want his brothers to fight over him, for the past few nights it always had ended up like this. In argument just between the two. And Loz hated it, "...I... don't want to see the Chocobos anymore"

Yazoo turned around, facing his older brother, "You're going to see those Chocobos!" He said irately, before standing up to walk away.

Loz didn't argue any further, the tension between his brothers were too overwhelming to bare. So he decided to go to bed early, he didn't want to watch them get physical. Not like last time...

* * *

"Why, why are you always on _his_ side!" There was something in his voice. Was it jealousy?

"What! Loz is tired, let him rest!" Yazoo ordered, pointing at the broad man as he stood there nervously.

Kadaj laughed bitterly, "Yeah right! Right here Yazoo? Right here in this open area. Oh! Okay then, we'll just sleep here and get killed huh? Is that what you want?" He screamed, sarcasm drenched in his voice.

Yazoo's eyebrow twitched dangerously as he whispered through gritted teeth, "You know...I didn't mean it like that..."

"So what do you mean Yazoo? Just because you've always liked _him_ better! That I'm just a necessity in this whole thing to you!" Kadaj's eyes were watering now and his voice began to break. "Because _you_ love him more than _me_!"

Loz was horrified as Yazoo tackled Kadaj down by his mid section, straddling his hips. "You stupid little brat!" He yelled, grabbing the black straps of his leather attire, "You don't understand! You're just a kid!"

Furious, Kadaj punched him across the face, cutting the inside of Yazoo's cheek. The long silver haired man yelped in unexpected pain as he leaned over his little brother. Bloodied lips dripped onto Kadaj's soft pink ones as he brought up a shaky hand, attempting to wipe the blood off his brothers face. But only resulted in smudging it.

His eyes softened in shame, Kadaj had never made his brother bleed.

"Yazoo!" Loz called, running over to the two. "Stay out of this!", Yazoo suddenly shouted. Not wanting Loz to interfere.

The oldest brother stopped to a halt, Yazoo's angry voice going straight to his heart as he looked down at the deserts cracked landscape. His vision becoming blurry.

* * *

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you two in the morning", Loz whispered, getting onto his feet, he made his way back to their sleeping gear. A heavy sigh left his lips at his heard the distant arguing of his brothers. Looking into the empty materia's reflecting surface, he held is close.

'I only wish I was strong enough to look after my brothers, I wish I had the courage to stand up to anything and anybody...'

He thought, as darkness slowly took over him and he fell asleep.

* * *

Loz woke up with a start. By a birds whistle of all things... Now that was a bit odd, considering that Loz could usually sleep through gun fire. Or should he say has. He yawned nevertheless, scratching the back of his head lazily.

He froze, mako eyes shooting open.

...There was something very wrong with this picture...

Loz nearly had a heart attack as he bunched the long strands of silver hair over his shoulder. White plated armour?... Loz might have even been too scared to look down at what he was wearing. He knew it wasn't his own. It was too heavy.

A horrific scream left his dry lips as though he was being slaughtered alive. What the hell! He thought as he looked down at his clothing. In an instead Loz jumped to his feet, sinking into his surroundings. A waterfall.

Green treetops. It wasn't familiar at all!

"Yazoo? Kadaj?" He yelled out over and over again. Tears running down his face as he didn't even recognize his own voice. Stumbling over lodges and bushes, "Someone help me!" His cries for help were unanswered as

he noticed a long sword near the tree he woke up leaning against. Is that a masamune!

Oh Jenova... This was too weird.

* * *

Yazoo quietly walked over to the sleeping form of his brother, ever so slightly squatting beside him. He was just about to stroke his hair until,

"Agrh! L-Loz it's me! I-its me!" Yazoo's eyes widened as his brothers hand shot out, a death grip held his throat.

Sephiroth's facial expression was one of anger to confusion as he stared into familiar mako eyes. To familiar silver strands of hair. Who was this person? It looked like...

"Loz! What are you doing! Let go of him!", Kadaj's young voice rung throughout the forest as he saw Loz choking Yazoo. Sephiroth turned to the voice and let go of the man.

Kadaj rushed over to his gasping brother, his hand on his neck as his eyes narrowed at Loz. "What the hell did you do that for!"

Sephiroth was speechless, there in front of his very eyes. Just well have been his younger self.

"Who... are you?" He asked questioningly, before putting a hand on his own throat. The unfamiliar voice that wasn't his own hit him. This had to some sort of spell.

"Who are you people... and what did you do to me?" Loz's voice wasn't the usual friendly one his brothers were use to. This one was much more... Sinister. Scaring them both.

Kadaj stood up, determined to put his brother back in his place.

**Authors Notes:** Yep well you know stuff and things if you liked it -review- please! If you didn't dark cloud goes across face You'll be dealing with my monkey XD no not really! I don'thave a monkey. I have a dog and shes so small and kawaii you just wanna rip out her heart and show it to her before she dies :D


End file.
